Memories
by tigergirl64
Summary: Memories are a fragile thing. When you are wiped of all memories, you often have to retreat to insanity. When no one has memories of you, you are forgotten and tossed aside, to be left to the wolves. When you have memories that aren't yours, more often than not, you're a demigod. Join Samantha, Amber and Cameron on a quest for memories, happiness and sanity.
1. Chapter 1

I crouched in the corner. Any second now, they would see me. I would be dead. My makeshift weapon had been dropped a long time ago. At this point, I just resorted to throwing random objects at whoever was chasing me. This time, I was screwed. I had chosen a bad alleyway to run through, and I didn't have anything other than a trashcan to hide behind. And just my luck, the trashcan was empty. The best I could hope for was that only one came down looking for me.

"This way brothers! She came this way!"

I knew that was too much to hope for.

There was a minute of silence. Then some quiet footsteps.

"Hey! Sam! Come on, they're gone! Let's go, before they come back!"

I felt like screaming in frustration. It sounded so much like my older brother; I wanted nothing more than to run forward and hug him. But I knew it wasn't true.

The first time, they had caught me off guard and used my mother. How I knew it was fake? They made her words articulate. My mother was such an alcoholic half the time you couldn't understand what she was saying at all.

The second time, because I was stupid, they used my father. It must have been a blind guess, but they were right about how he acted. He was scrawny, and weak, but you couldn't find a louder person anywhere. He always yelled, and was incredibly rude.

So, me being stupid, I decided I would walk out, and he would take me home, lock me in my bedroom and I wouldn't see the light of day ever again. Better then running from those things all the time. But, their reaction time was too slow, and I managed to run away. Did I mention how there were three of them? Yeah.

"Sam, we don't have much time! They could come back any second!"

The voice got slightly higher pitched, and I could hear some shuffling around.

"Sam? Sam?" The footsteps came closer and closer. "Sa-"

A thud echoed throughout the alley. There was a cry of outrage followed by two more thuds.

"Okay, whoever's hiding in there you have two options. Come out and we'll take you to a safe place, or stay there and likely die when the next few monsters find you." A confident females voice echoed through the air.

"Geez Anna, you'll scare them off before she gets to camp." A kinder male voice replied. "Come on demigod, we need you to come with us."

I risked a peak around the trashcan. A teenaged blonde with her hair tied in a blue bandanna was glaring at me angrily. She was dressed in bronze armour and held a spear in her hand.

The brown haired boy beside her was dressed similarly except he had a bow with a quiver strapped to his back.

Finally, behind them, an older looking boy with a red beanie on his orange curly hair was hopping from one foot to the next anxiously. He held no weapon and had a t-shirt that read **SAVE THE WILD**. The Cyclopes lay behind them, knocked out cold.

When she saw me, the girl quickly stabbed each of the Cyclopses in the head and they disintegrated into a pile of golden dust, which was scattered by the anxious boy.

"Needed to make sure you weren't a crazy person. If you were we would have left the Cyclopes for you as a gift."

That didn't make any sense to me but I nodded and cautiously walked towards them.

The scared kid sniffed the air and shivered. "Come on we need to go! More are coming, I can smell them!"

"Smell them?" I echoed.

The three ignored me.

"Let's get back to the chariot. If we hurry we can make it to the camp before morning."

"Sounds good. Charlie, are there any threats?"

The nervous boy angled his head and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. "A group of hellhounds are closing in. We need to move. Now!"

Anna nodded and looked over at me, scowling. "Stay out of the way rookie, and don't pass out."

_Don't pass out? _I was about to ask what she meant when the group broke into a run and I jolted into action, following them.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of running past houses, apartments and a homeless guy who was lying on the corner sleeping we reached a bright yellow chariot that was parked in an alleyway. Harnessed at the front were two white Pegasus.<p>

Now that I was almost dead from the amount of running I understood the comment about not passing out a lot more. But I turned out she wasn't talking about that.

The bow and arrow guy jumped in the front of the chariot, Anna sat facing the opposite direction and Charlie and I sat in the middle.

The bow and arrow guy cried out and the horses leapt into the sky. I was thrown backwards in my seat and nearly impaled my self by narrowly missing Anna's spear.

I tried to sit upright but was forced backwards by the speed of the wind howling past us as the chariot kept climbing up and up.

I heard Anna yelling against the wind. "Dan! Don't go any higher! Zeus will kill us!"

Apparently the wind was too loud though, because Dan showed no sign of hearing. The chariot kept soaring through the skies and showed no signs of slowing down. The air pressure made me feel woozy, and in the corner of my eye I saw Charlie's head loll to the side as he fell unconscious.

This time I tried, kicking Dans seat. "Slow down! We're going to die!"

He still seemed oblivious to his companion's terror and kept urging the Pegasus on. Finally, Anna had had enough and bonked him on the head with the end of her spear. The impact seemed to make him realise what he was doing and he pulled on the reins sharply, angling the horses downwards.

But it was too late, and as I screamed, a flash of light blinded me and I heard a high-pitched whine, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at the bartender as he delivered my Coke. I payed him with the money that I had found in my pocket, and returned to playing Space Invaders on the arcade machine.

I had no idea what I was doing here, but considering I had infinite money, people were bending to my every need and I had no memory of anything before the previous 20 minutes, I assumed I was dreaming.

"Mind if I interrupt?" A male voice asked.

I was about to answer that I did mind, considering I was beating my high score, before everything froze. I don't mean on the game machine, I mean everything. The crowd, the waiters, the dancers, everything.

I spun around and was met with a short man in a purple suit. He had a leopard skin jacket and a dark red face, which I immediately recognized as a sign of being drunk. Despite this, he held himself with confidence and wasn't swaying or slurring his words.

"I'm here to apologize." He stated.

"Why? I've never seen you before in my life!" I laughed, wondering how my brain had come up with this strange scenario.

"That's true. But I've known you since you were little."

I stared at him, wondering he had intended to come off creepy.

"Um, what?"

"I'm your father." He stated, holding out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Dionysus."

I kind of stared at it for a minute before taking it and shaking it slowly. Everything was happening very clearly for a dream.

"Sorry, but my father is currently living at my mothers house, celebrating that I'm gone. I think you have the wrong dream." I joked.

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm your father. Jamie," that was my mother's name, "remarried to Chris," my fathers name, "when I left."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so you're my father. How am I meeting you right now? This is a dream right?"

"Well Samantha, I'm a god. The god of wine to be precise. And yes, this is a dream. But I can assure you everything I'm telling you is very much real."

To prove his point he snapped his fingers. A glass of wine appeared next to him, but it quickly morphed into a diet Coke bottle.

He snapped his fingers again and a misty image appeared beside me. I recognized Anna, Dan and Charlie running through the woods wearing charred clothes. Behind them the chariot was in flames. I panicked, trying to find myself in the picture, but I soon realized the bedraggled looked heap on Anna's shoulder was me.

"Zeus shot you out of the sky with a lightning bolt." He explained.

I blinked once, twice, three times. I then pinched myself.

"Ouch!"

Definitely real.

"Okay, so before anything else happens, why are you apologizing? You didn't shoot me out of the sky!"

"For what I have to do to keep you safe." He looked genuinely sad, and I was worrying about my sanity.

"What?"

"Samantha, I can suspend this reality forever if you wish. I cannot stop time for your physical body, but your consciousness will be kept here."

"Uh, no thanks. I have quite a few things that I want to do with my life, and none of those involve spending eternity in a bar." I declined nervously.

He sighed in defeat. "Then once again I must apologize for what I must do."

I was about to ask what he meant, before he pressed a small medallion into my hands.

"The second you regain consciousness, tell that Amelia girl to show this to the oracle. Don't take no for an answer."

I nodded, more than ready to get this crazy hallucination over with, but before I prepared myself to wake up he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Samantha."

"Yes?"

"Please understand that no matter what happens next, that I am sorry." He looked so depressed that I had to help out.

"Hey, I forgive you for whatever your going to do. It's okay." I reassured him.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry."

Then, everything blurred and I couldn't see a thing. I felt dizzy with motion sickness and realized that I had returned to reality.

I heard nervous bleating that was coming from Charlie. "Anna, she's awake! Try to be a little bit more gentle!"

Anna growled. "You want to try carrying her goat boy?"

I tried to speak before realising my throat was parched. I coughed violently before managing to speak. "Anna… stop…" I croaked.

"Stupid girl, if we stop we'll die!"

"Not… for long… Important…"

I heard her growl before flipping me right-side up and sitting me next to a tree.

"What?" She hissed.

I opened my hand and was relieved to see the medallion was in one piece. I took Anna's hand and made her hold onto it tightly. "Show… Oracle… I had a dre-" I broke off into body racking coughs. "Show Oracle… Promise!" I finished.

"Fine, I'll show it to the stupid Oracle, now come on!" She went to pick me up again, but I held out a hand for her to stop.

"It's okay…"

I was too tired to get back up, so I just let my hands fall to my side and rested my head against the tree. "I'll just sleep now…"

Anna made a strange noise of frustration and dragged me upright. She then started running forward again, this time with my wrist in an iron like grip. I tripped up multiple times but she didn't stop for more than half a second, which was all the time she needed to force me up and to start again.

"We're gonna make it!" Charlie cried out happily.

A second later, four wolves appeared in front of us. They were terrifying, with sharp yellow fangs and leering red eyes.

Charlie let out a high pitched squeal and Dan shoved Anna to the side, screaming at her to backtrack. She would've done it too, except two massive hellhounds forced her backwards, until we were trapped in a circle of vicious monsters.

Dan wildly shot arrows at the creatures, but only succeeded in deterring them slightly, before he had run out. Anna was much less willing to go down, and managed to chop two of the wolves into pieces before being forced to the ground and separated from her sword.

Meanwhile, I had nodded off, and was barely conscious as Charlie started screaming at someone to help them. I slumped against the ground and looked up vaguely, wondering who would be eaten first. I noticed a strange purple light filtering into the forest and came to the conclusion that I was already dead and about to be claimed by angels. I stood up, feeling weightless and stretched my arm out to touch the pretty light.

**_The sacrifice has been chosen. The offering has been accepted. _**

An echoing voice exploded around us, and I saw everyone around me fall to my knees, including the monsters.

I heard a trickling liquid noise in my ears, and smelt a strong wine scent. Then, just as I turned around to ask why the others had collapsed, a searing pain shot through my body and I thought no more.


	3. Chapter 3

I shuffled through the crowded hallways, clutching my bag to my chest. I kept my head down and refused eye contact. Just a few more seconds and I would be out into the open air…

"Where do you think you're going?" A grade 12 boy snarled at me, blocking the path. I whimpered, but before I could say anything the young boy behind me started pleading frantically. "No, I was going to pay you, but I- I had to-"

I realized the boy giant wasn't talking to me and I quickly ducked to the side and broke into a jog.

_Nearly there, nearly there. _

I finally rammed into the doors, feeling relieved as the cool air hit my face and I emerged out of Saint Richards High School. I stepped away from the main flow of people and fervently checked my belongings. All in one piece. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and started walking over to my apartment. It was just across from the school, meaning I only had to walk a few short metres to get to freedom in the form of a cramped, messy, three-roomed apartment.

I stepped inside the building and smiled slightly at the receptionist. A glassy glaze went over her eyes, and she showed no sign of seeing me. I sighed. After waiting for a few seconds, the elevator doors opened and I darted inside, next to a tall thin man who was staring at his phone.

"Hello," I tried. That familiar sheen glazed over his eyes, and he hunched over his screen some more, not acknowledging me at all.

I sighed and walked out of the elevator, turning down the corridor to my room. Room 103. I fumbled slightly with the keys before pushing the door open and collapsing on the ratty couch.

It was tiring, attempting to get through school while no one acknowledged you. You had to force your way through people, barge into the line for food and steal any spare supplies that the other students had.

My life was like one of the cruelest games of 'I can't see you' ever played. You know, that stupid prank kids would play on each other when they were angry at other kids, pretending that the victim didn't exist and that they had never heard of them before.

Well, it was like that, but applied on a mass scale. No one had ever spoken to me directly, refused to respond if I tried talking and often tried to walk straight through me.

It had its advantages, I suppose. I never had to pay rent. I had never been bullied before. I could sometimes walk right out of classes that bored me, but that was only if the teacher left an exit open. If I tried to open a door that was closed, the teacher would quickly hurry over and shut it, sometimes squashing me in the process. They would then have no explanation for their sudden urge to close the door and continue teaching like normal.

Why didn't I just steal what ever I wanted, or hang around in a mansion with a well off family? A mix between moral obligation and the fact I couldn't use any devices unless there was no way I could be caught using them. For example, my room had no security cameras, so I could use the bath, open the fridge and get out books from the shelves whenever I felt like it. But (and I had tested this) if a person was in the room, or a recording device was watching I physically couldn't do what I was trying to do.

Confusing yet? I know, it took me years to figure it out.

I exaggerated earlier when I said my _entire _life. After all, if I were invisible when I was born, who would've taken care of me? It started when I was five. I woke up, and all traces that I had ever existed disappeared, including my families memories of me, were gone.

I cried for a little while, I mean who wouldn't – but I finally figured out I had to find a place to live, a place with enough supplies to keep myself alive.

That's why I go to school. My condition renders me unable to get a job, meaning I can't pay for food. This means the only meals I get are provided from the school, or stolen by someone's lost lunch. And because the cafeterias are closed until lunchtimes, I figured I my as well try and get an education. So here I am, ten years later, trying every day to get someone, _anyone's _attention.

I sat on my couch for a while, recounting the days events, looking for a sign that someone noticed me. Nothing. I groaned and dragged myself up and took a shower, before climbing into bed and passing out on impact. I had no idea that tomorrow was going to be the day that I had been waiting for. The day someone actually saw me. But maybe not in the way I planned it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, and realised instantly that I had to leave. Another person had been settled into my room, which meant I couldn't use anything until they left.

This had happened several times before. Except this was the first time they had seemingly appeared in the middle of the night.

The clock read one o'clock at night, and yet this exhausted looking teenager was collapsed on the couch, with no belongings to be seen.

How had he gotten in? Surely I would've woken up if the receptionist had let him in? In fact, why was I awake now?

"No Kronos… Take me instead! No!" The boy thrashed around and nearly fell off the couch.

That was why. He clearly talked in his sleep and was apparently having a nightmare. I studied him as he fought an imaginary monster. He looked the same age as me, with ruffled brown hair and a skinny figure; he must've been harmless.

But as it was, I had no way of waking him and could only watch as he clawed at the air, groaning in anguish.

After ten minutes of this, I realized he wasn't going to wake up. "Come on, wake up!" I yelled, kicking the sofa.

The effect was instantaneous. He bolted upright, with his hands covering his face, as if warding off an attack.

His eyes were wide, with his pupils dilated from lack of light.

He growled something in a language I didn't understand, and jumped up. Instinctively, I took a step back, but he didn't seem to realize I was there.

He hurried through the room muttering fervently under his breath, making strange hand signs and taking certain things down to be replaced with his things.

I felt a little disturbed. Just my luck I was stuck with some religion freak.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I tried, knowing it would be useless.

The boy (he couldn't be more than 16) froze, and I sighed as I saw the familiar sheen glaze over his eyes. But then something weird happened. A strange symbol appeared over his head, hanging there for a moment before crashing into his forehead.

His eyes cleared and he looked around wildy for… me?

"Okay, how did you do that?" I stammered, edging towards the door.

He looked around wildly for a few more seconds before focusing on a spot just next to my feet.

He spoke clearly and purposefully. "Who are you and how did you get in?"

I almost let out a cry of joy, he could hear me! Instead I tried for the slightly more rational approach and answered his questions.

"My name is Amber and I've been in this apartment for about a year now." I tried to match his tone. "Now, how can you hear me? And what was with the weird symbol before? And how did _you _get in and-" The questions tumbled out of me like word vomit before he raised his eyes and looked straight at me.

"Am I looking at your face right now?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay." He didn't take his eyes of me, and took two steps forward until we were barely a metre away.

I was struck by how creepy it would've been if this was happening to anyone but me and had to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, now I'll try to answer your questions. "My name is-" he hesitated for a fraction of a second longer than necessary when telling the truth – "Nathan. I can hear you because my magic can partly undo the curse you are under. The symbol was a physical apparition of my counter curse, which I placed to stop unwanted visitors attacking me. Since they're not attacking you," he paused and seemed to gather his thoughts. "You're a demigod."

I was about to ask what a demi-whatsist was, before Nathan put his hands on my face and started tracing my figure.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"I apologize, but I need a vague idea of what you look like before I can help you. Just… try not to fidget."

He continued walk around me, lightly prodding me here and there and started talking again. "So tell me Amber. Am I the first person to see you?"

"Yes." He poked at my stomach.

"So… no one… weird has ever approached you, attacked you even?"

"No…? I'm invisible, remember?"

He shook his head adamantly. "No your not. You've been placed under a very powerful 'Common Place' spell, which was originally intended to hide suspicious objects, not people…" He trailed off, and I coughed to remind him that I was indeed a person, not a specimen.

He blinked. "Umm, anyway. What's your family like?" He took a few steps back and started tracing some symbols in the air.

"Uh, they were normal I guess. When I disappeared they forgot about me, but still, they were nice."

"Did you have a missing family member? Like a mother or a dad?"

I thought for a moment. "Well I have no proof but I'm pretty sure my dad remarried. I mean, I look nothing like my dad or my mum. Of course that's just speculation. They both liked me… I think."

"Hold still." He finished tracing the symbols and made a shoving motion with his hand. A bright red light filled the room and I covered my eyes with my hands. There was a faint crackling noise and the light faded.

I slowly lowered my hands, to see Nathan scrutinizing me. "It's not perfect, but it'll do. Now let's go!"

"Uh, what?"

"We need to take you to camp so you can be properly fixed. At the moment your kind of… ghosty." He stated.

"Camp? What camp? Why do I need to go to a camp? Wouldn't a hospital be a smarter idea?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your clearly slower than I thought."

I furrowed my eyebrows and was about to respond angrily when he shoved past me and unlocked the door.

_Funny, I don't remember him having keys… _

He turned around. "Since your now at least sort of visible, monsters will probably come soon. It's not often a demigod as old as you is outside camp borders. So just stick with me, and we'll be there soon."

"Monsters? I think your exaggerating. The people who live here aren't _that _bad."

He laughed dryly. "Oh, you _wish _I was talking about humans."

Something about his tone sent shivers down my spine.

"Now come on," he took my hand and pushed me into the hallway. "We're going to Camp Half Blood."

He jogged down the hallway with me just behind him. As we waited for the elevators he turned towards me.

"By the way, my names not Nathan. I'm Phillip. Son of Hecate."

With that the elevator doors slid open and we stepped inside.


End file.
